


the devil's in the details

by liesmith



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, What Will They Do, southern blond belle leaves two shithead brits alone for a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: take good care of him, bobby saidorsure. randy'll take real good care of aj
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Randy Bullet
Kudos: 8





	the devil's in the details

Boredom and him have never been a good mix. Randy leans against his bike’s handles, eyes lid as he scrolls through his phone. Everything’s unusually quiet; it’s kind of fucked up. If anyone’s around, they’re not paying _him_ any attention and he shouldn’t have to go out of his way for it. Randy huffs to himself as he refreshes Twatter for the fiftieth time, pouting down at his phone as it shows the same shit he’s been staring at for the past ten minutes. He moves to pocket his phone when it vibrates in his hand and his brow raises, turning the screen towards him and giving a small purr, seeing the name sprawled across the top of the message. He swipes on his phone, happily opening the text from none other than his favorite blond, giving a little grin as he reads it.

_I’m going to be out of town. Be good to AJ. I’ll be back in a week._

Suddenly, clarity hits him like a ton of bricks, and a plan starts to fall into place. Randy kicks the stand up on his bike and steadies it between his legs, engine vibrating between his thighs as he pockets his phone without answering Bobby and revs the engine for a second before taking off, weaving through traffic as he tries to think of all the places said soon-to-be-trooper could be.

* * *

He finds AJ by mistake.

Randy sits at the light outside Bean Machine, staring blankly at the light as if it’ll make it change any faster, when he notices the cruiser parked off to the side, and out strolls AJ, holding some frozen pink concoction that Randy concludes must be a smoothie in one hand and a sandwich in the other. He alternates a bite and a sip as he walks back to his cruiser and Randy grins. Idiot doesn’t even know he’s there. He gives AJ a moment to settle into his car, fumbling to get in with his hands full, before Randy gently scoots himself over to the cruiser and stops by AJ’s window, gently tapping on the glass with his knuckles.

It takes a moment before AJ rolls down the window, staring at Randy over his glasses as he takes another bite of his sandwich.

“What?”

“Fuhck, you cum in a guy’s ass and this is how you treat him?”

AJ turns red, taking another bite out of his sandwich. “Fuck off. What do you want?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Hunter. Bobby didn’t teach you any manners?” Randy leans into the window, ignoring how tiny the space is, and how unamused AJ is by the invasion of his space, their foreheads almost touching, “you want to share with me?”

“No,” AJ murmurs, shifting in his seat, “what do you want, Randy? I’m not going to ask again.”

Randy hums instead, watching AJ reach for his drink and take a sip. He sneaks his hand past the window, fingers curling around AJ’s wrist and pulling the drink towards him, keeping his gaze steady with AJ’s as he takes a few sips before letting go of his wrist. “S’alright. Ain’t a bad drink, I guess.”

“Warrant for assaulting a government employee, to add to your others. Got it.”

Randy grins at the all bark, no bite tone to AJ’s voice. “Yeah? You promise?”

AJ continues to look unamused. “Randall.”

“Ohh, _shit_. That’s Bobby’s tone,” Randy takes the opportunity to take another drink of AJ’s smoothie, “c’mon, don’t you want a little fun, Hunter?”

AJ glances away, staring out his windshield. "I'll give you a head start," He finishes his sandwich off, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he looks back at Randy, "so you better start running."

Randy stares for a moment before the roar of the cruiser coming to life makes his brain realize no, AJ is _not_ joking, and he should absolutely fucking run. He manages to roll his bike a bit ahead of the cruiser before Randy kicks off, weaving himself into traffic and leaning low, hoping to just lose AJ easily enough between the traffic of downtown. At least, that would be the idea, if it was anyone other than AJ. Randy knows he isn’t going to get anywhere fast at this rate, no matter how much he pushes his bike, or slides down side streets and between narrow alleyways, but AJ is always right _there_.

Bobby _did_ say to be nice to him, though.

Randy cuts off to the highway, with AJ still hot on his trail, and starts the drive to Sandy. Bobby’s piece of shit trailer isn’t far from the city, and it’s obviously unoccupied, so why not have a little fun? Randy peels off an exit and starts to slow down, merging with the traffic coming off the highway. He obeys almost all the traffic laws, though he scoots past a red light, taking the turn down Bobby’s street. He put-puts his way to the trailer and cuts the engine as he pulls past it, climbing off his bike to lean it against the metal siding. The cruiser is pulling up near him, still a bit off in the dirt, but the engine dies down as AJ climbs out and closes the door with his hip, leaning back against it and clasping his hands in front of him, shoulders rolling back.

“You done?”

Randy hums as he leans against his bike, arms crossed over his chest. He wants to snark a little more, keeping digging in at AJ to get him more riled, but Randy doesn’t have the time for that. He’s never been a patient man, doesn’t like being teased and messed with, so he just crosses the short distance between them and gets assertive, puts his hands on AJ and pins him to the car, kissing the brunet with obvious need. AJ’s hands are on him immediately, rucking up Randy’s button down as his hands fit over Randy’s hips, thumbs digging into the curve of them. The pain doesn’t bother him and Randy lifts up a little, hands going to AJ’s hair and sliding into the soft, shoving a leg between AJ’s and straddling one, pressing as close as he can to the body under him.

AJ pulls away after a moment, glasses a little skewed as he just stares at Randy, cheeks flushed and lips just slightly bruised. “... N-No, seriously. Are you done?”

The slight stammer in his voice makes Randy’s confidence rise just a little, but the snark kind of just pisses him off. He drops his hands to AJ’s waist, giving a roll of his hips against the leg between his, leaning forward to bite at AJ’s bottom lip. “What the h-hell?”

AJ says nothing as he pushes forward, catching Randy off guard, making him stumble and fall on his ass. Randy grunts, trying to get to his feet, but AJ’s on him to pinning him to the ground, hands fisted in the front of his shirt as they kiss again, though it’s all teeth from AJ’s end. Randy can’t let it go that easily, not like this, and he grips AJ’s arms, rolling them and shoving the brunet down into the dirt, breaking the kiss and staring down at him, chest heaving as he pants. The silence stretches for a moment before AJ just flips them again, pushing an arm against Randy’s collarbone and laying his weight on it, his other hand creeping between Randy’s legs.

It’s a little hard to breathe, so Randy blames his submission on that, arms going above his head as he locks gaze with AJ, the blown out look of the brunet above him as his legs part and AJ palms him. His hips roll a little, eyes lidding as Randy tries to lean up and kiss him again, but he doesn’t fight the hold too much, squirming a little against the dirt. “C-Can’t… you bring me somewhere softer, Hunter?”

AJ blinks. “W-What?”

“Fuck me on Bobby’s bed.”

Something flashes behind AJ’s eyes and Randy knows he has this in the bag. He doesn’t even mind as AJ manhandles him to his feet, keeping a firm grip on his upper arm. Randy doesn’t mind as he stumbles after AJ into the trailer, feeling a little like a lovesick puppy, but he knows it’s just his dick talking as he stumbles forward into Bobby’s place. Randy has a moment to steady himself as AJ closes the door behind him and looks up at the other, brows furrowed.

“Clothes off.”

“What?”

“Take your fucking clothes off, bitch.”

Randy laughs a little at the comment, reaching down to tickle under AJ’s chin, scratching through his scruff before he walks to Bobby’s bed, flopping down onto the just slightly above average mattress, propped up on his elbows and legs spread wide. “Fuck you.”

“Other way around,” AJ stands between his legs, hands dropping to touch Randy’s knees, and then they inch up to his thighs, just touching the soft fabric of his joggers, purposely ignoring the tent from Randy’s cock in them, “turn around.”

Randy watches AJ for a moment before he obeys, rolling a little awkwardly onto his stomach, purposely kicking AJ as he does so. It doesn’t seem to deter the brunet besides a little annoyed grunt as he slots himself back between Randy’s legs, fingers curling in the waistband to his pants. Randy’s hips raise just a little and AJ pulls the fabric down, just enough to uncover Randy’s ass. Randy hums as he stretches out along the bed, lifting on his tiptoes a little as AJ’s hands are on his ass, groping briefly before they pull his briefs up, tightening them a little against Randy’s hard-on, still stuck in his joggers. AJ’s hands palm his inner thighs, thumbs sweeping up along the softer skin before AJ pulls away and Randy lids his eyes as he listens to the sound of a belt and zipper, and the hands are back on him, a little more slick then before.

Randy wants to bitch at the feeling of cold lube, but he’s distracted by the fact AJ’s not deciding to finger him, inner thighs becoming slick as AJ spreads it over his skin. They’re replaced soon enough by something better, the feel of AJ’s cock between his thighs, and Randy shudders as he doesn’t need to be told to close his thighs, snug enough to make AJ grunt above him as the brunet gives a few tentative thrusts, hands bracketing Randy’s head as he starts to pick up a rhythm, hot and steady between his thighs as Randy whines soft, arms outstretched as he nuzzles into the soft of Bobby’s sheets, inhaling and giving a shudder, thighs tightening briefly around AJ before relaxing again.

The bed overwhelmingly smells like Bobby and it’s kicking Randy’s senses into a little bit of a high, enough so that when hands slide into his hair he turns his head, yielding into AJ’s touch as the thrusts pick up between his thighs. AJ leans down, dragging his lips along Randy’s cheek to his lips, giving the corner of them a small kiss before he pulls away, licking his lips as he thrusts forward, grinding up against Randy’s trapped cock, purring at the body shivering beneath him.

Randy just rocks back, tentative, and finds that AJ doesn’t punish him for it, and decides to alternate rutting into the sheets and rocking back against AJ. It’s not enough for his cock, but it’s giving him some relief, and Randy just moans soft, eyes closed as he fucks himself back on AJ. He’s lost in it, trying to achieve his own orgasm, that it takes him a moment to realize AJ’s talking, but he’s not talking to Randy, more like… at him, completely as if Randy isn’t underneath him.

He lids his eyes, turning his head a little more to see, and flushes when AJ’s phone is pointed right at him.

Mother _fucker_.

“S-Say hi to Bobby,” AJ’s voice is a little rough, soft and hot as he starts slowly fucking between Randy’s thighs again, lowering his phone a little to get it closer to Randy’s face, “tell him… h-how much you like being used, Randy.”

Randy swallows hard, face burning as he ruts forward, grinding against the sheets. “F-Fuck… off, AJ, Je _sus_ , thinking about… another man while you’re fucking me…”

AJ purrs, a sound that goes straight between Randy’s legs as he grinds forward, hips flush to Randy’s thighs. “S-Say hi, Randy.”

Randy whimpers instead, flexing his muscles around AJ, trying to provoke him into a few more thrusts. He’s close, but he doesn’t think AJ’s going to let him cum, and it’s going to drive him crazy. “... A-AJ, please…”

There’s a sigh above him and AJ sets his phone down, pulling out from between Randy’s thighs and slapping the back of one, then an exposed cheek, making Randy give a little tremble. “Sit up.”

Randy swallows hard and does as he’s asked, slowly getting to his knees and sinking into the soft of Bobby’s blankets as he sits, facing AJ and staring at the brunet, the front of his joggers wet where his cock is stuck on the fabric, desperate to get off. AJ just watches briefly before he kneels on the bed, standing a little taller then Randy as a hand curls around himself. The phone is picked back up as AJ angles it towards Randy’s face, starting to pump himself with a shudder. The brunet sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes drifting shut as he cums after a few pumps and Randy closes his eyes and opens his mouth, tongue sticking out. It all mostly hits his face and Randy swallows the bit that gets in his mouth, licking at his lips and whining softly as he shudders, his own orgasm hitting him a little by surprise, untouched.

A hand swipes along his cheek and Randy lids his eyes, watching as AJ licks his own cum off his thumb. The brunet is flushed and panting, but clearly more put together then the mess Randy is, and he flops to his side, rubbing at his face with his button down, cleaning what he can reach.

AJ’s phone drops beside his head and Randy lowers his shirt, brows furrowed as he looks at it and then back at the brunet beginning to straddle his chest.

“Did you think we were done?”

Randy gives a nervous laugh, flush creeping across his face. “O-Oh.”

Bobby was going to be so pissed about this.

**Author's Note:**

> normansbones @ twitter
> 
> for the overlords on discord


End file.
